warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
I'll Remember
"I'll Remember" is a song by American singer Madonna. It was released on March 15, 1994, by Warner Bros. Records as the soundtrack single of the film With Honors. It was a radical change in image and style for Madonna, who had received some negative critical and commercial feedback over the prior two years due to the release of her book Sex, the studio album Erotica and the film Body of Evidence. Warner Bros. had Madonna sing the song after noting most of her previous soundtrack singles had achieved commercial success. It utilizes a synthesized keyboard arrangement to bring about a continuously reverberating heartbeat sound. Madonna's voice is supported by backing vocals. Contemporary critics praised the song, hailing it as one of her best works. It was nominated for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television at the 37th Grammy Awards and Best Original Song at the 52nd Golden Globe Awards. "I'll Remember" was also a commercial success, peaking at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 and becoming her fourth number-one hit on the Adult Contemporary chart. It also topped the singles charts in Canada and Italy. The accompanying music video portrayed Madonna singing the song in a stylized recording studio. Her look and style was compared to the imagery of the music video of previous single "Rain". The androgynous portrayal of Madonna smoking in the last shot, was appreciated critically for breaking gender barriers. Lyrics Mmmm, mmmm Say good-bye to not knowing when The truth in my whole life began Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry You taught me that And I'll remember the strength that you gave me Now that I'm standing on my own I'll remember the way that you saved me I'll remember Inside I was a child That could not mend a broken wing Outside I looked for a way To teach my heart to sing And I'll remember the love that you gave me Now that I'm standing on my own I'll remember the way that you changed me I'll remember I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess I learned to let go, I travel in stillness And I'll remember happiness I'll remember remember Mmmmm... remember Mmmmm... And I'll remember the love that you gave me Now that I'm standing on my own I'll remember the way that you changed me I'll remember remember No I've never been afraid to cry And I finally have a reason why I'll remember remember No I've never been afraid to cry Now I finally have a reason why I'll remember remember No I've never been afraid to cry And I finally have a reason why I'll remember remember No I've never been afraid to cry Now I finally have a reason why Remember remember Background Composition Critical response Charts Music video Track listing and formats Credits and personnel Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certification and sales Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:With Honors Category:Warner Bros. Records Category:Closing songs